Tubular valves that control occlusion of ports that fluidically connect an inner bore of a tubular with an outside of the tubular are commonly used in several industries including the downhole completion industry. Such valves are deployed in boreholes to control fluid flow in both directions, inside to outside of the tubular as well as outside to inside of the tubular, through ports. New systems and methods that improve control over the opening of such ports along a tubular are always of interest to operators of such systems.